New neighbor, New love
by YourIrishFriend2016
Summary: Gibbs just moves to town where Tony and his son Tyler are always welcome to having Gibbs as a guest. Spending all that time together with them makes Gibbs realize what he really wants.
1. Meeting you

_Hello everyone! Another Tibbs story on the market for reading, coming your way. I just want to let you know, this story is not going to be a typical Gibbs and Tony both working at NCIS. I wanted to do this differently. Bare with me for updates, as I am a very busy person working everyday it seems like. Please read and review at the end of chapters, give me some pointers, I like them. I am trying my best here, as I am, and everyone else on here, amateur writers._

 _Love you guys and please PM me with questions or in the reviews!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own characters of NCIS nor NCIS in general. Everything is entitled to the proper owners, but I am glad they have allowed me to use it. So thank you._

 _Well, here goes nothing._

Anthony Dinozzo Jr., and his son Tyler Dinozzo stood in line, waiting to pay for groceries at the supermarket. It was a beautiful, sunny day outside and yet, Tony felt off. Yes, off. He sighed softly as he was able to finally put his groceries on the belt and waited until the cashier scanned his items. Tyler tugged softly at his father's shirt, causing Tony to turn and smile.

"What's up bud?" Tony said to his handsome nine year old. Tyler smiled a big Dinozzo smile.

"Can I have a candy bar please? I've been good for you!" Tyler asked in his loud voice. Tony shook his head and put his hand up.

"How about, we stop at the ice cream shop instead? We wanted to go there since they opened a couple weeks ago." Tony asked and Tyler jumped up and nodded excitedly. Tony chuckled and turned to the cashier, paying him and grabbing his bags. Tyler helped his dad load everything into the car and buckled up afterward. "So, are you excited? You've got two weeks left of school Ty." Tony asked as he drove towards the ice cream shop, close to his home.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna miss my friends. Jason, Maddie, Henry and Melanie are going to really cool places this summer with their families instead. I won't get to see them all summer dad!" Tyler said sadly. Tony bit his lip and sighed.

"Hey, I heard that someone bought the house next to ours! Maybe there will be a new play mate." Tony said enthusiastically. Tyler shrugged and sighed softly. "I saw the moving truck over there earlier today, maybe we can go over and welcome them to the neighborhood." Tyler looked up and nodded.

"Can we bring them some of your lasagna dad? It's a good welcome gift!" Tyler said and Tony chuckled.

"Sure, why not? I bought extra this week too so we'd have enough food for a couple weeks." Tony said and Tyler smiled. Tony pulled into the parking lot of the small little ice cream shop and parked the car. "Who knows, maybe it'll be a little girl you can play with huh?" Tony smirked and Tyler blushed a little. Both got out of the car and walked towards the window.

"Dad, not funny! Girls have cooties!" Tyler pouted and Tony chuckled.

"Alright, alright. C'mon champ what do you want for ice cream?" Tony smiled. Tyler looked at the small amount of choices and smiled. He walked up to the window and rang the bell. A man with graying hair and blue eyes, around his mid forties, came up to the window. Tony smiled and Tyler waved at him.

"Hi, I'm Jethro Gibbs, how can I help you?" He smiled up at Tony and then down to Tyler.

"Hi Mr. Gibbs, I'm Tyler!" Ty held his hand through the window and Mr. Gibbs chuckled, shaking his hand. "May I have a small chocolate with chocolate sprinkles please?" Tyler asked and nodded.

"Anything for you sir?" Mr. Gibbs asked Tony and Tony shook his head, smiling. "Alright that will be two dollars please." Tyler reached into his pocket and grabbed his allowance money he saved. He had four dollars and gave it to Mr. Gibbs.

"Keep the change Mr. Gibbs." Tyler smiled and Mr. Gibbs nodded his thanks, going back into the small shop. "Dad I like Mr. Gibbs, he's super nice." Tyler said and Tony nodded.

"He is really nice. I wonder when he opened this little shop." Tony asked, thinking about it. The shop was for sale, but he never knew it sold. He smiled a little, thinking about Jethro Gibbs. He was definitely handsome, that's for sure.

"Hey dad?" Tyler asked softly and Tony turned to his son, about to answer the question but Mr. Gibbs came back out. He came out through the side door and handed the ice cream cone to Tyler. "Thank you Mr. Gibbs!" Tyler said, digging into his ice cream. He chuckled at the young boy and looked to Tony.

"Your son is very well mannered. Most kids his age aren't like that." Mr. Gibbs said. Tony smiled.

"Thank you. I've been trying my best." Tony said softly as he watched Tyler run to the near by picnic table to sit and eat.

"He seems like a good boy." Mr. Gibbs said.

"Yeah he is. I'm Tony by the way." Tony said, sticking his hand out to shake as Mr. Gibbs smiled and shook his hand.

"Like father like son. Strong handshake you both have." He said. Tony chuckled and smiled.

"So when did you get this place? I know it was on the market awhile." Tony said and Mr. Gibbs nodded.

"Yeah it was. I bought it about 6 months ago. I remodeled and fixed anything that needed fixing. I moved in just today actually. I've been traveling about an hour to open and close until the settlement was final for my house." Mr. Gibbs smiled. He looked down to his feet, shuffling them slightly. Tony felt amused and looked over to his son, who was finishing his ice cream.

"Welcome to the neighborhood then. I hope you get cozy here soon." Tony smiled. He waved to Tyler who nodded, throwing away his napkin after cleaning his face. He ran over to Tony and hugged him.

"Thanks dad for stopping, and thank you Mr. Gibbs for the ice cream. It was delicious!" Tyler said and Mr. Gibbs smiled.

"Please, call me Gibbs. I'm glad you could stop by." He said. Tyler raised his hand for a high five and waited til Gibbs chuckled and patted his hand.

"Thank you Gibbs." Tony said and Gibbs nodded. "If you ever want a tour or don't know where something is, I'm always around on the weekends. Here's my house phone." Tony grabbed a pen and piece of paper from his pocket, scribbling the number on it. "I wouldn't mind showing you around." Tony smiled and Gibbs smiled sheepishly, taking the paper from Tony.

"Thanks, I might take you up on it."

"Dad, c'mon! We gotta make lasagna for our new neighbor!" Tyler said out the window of the car. Gibbs shook his head and smiled.

"Thanks again Tony." Gibbs said and Tony smiled, waving him good bye and walking towards the car. Gibbs waved at the car, smiling and looking down at the number. "Maybe I'll call him after work." Gibbs shoved the number in his pocket and walked back into his shop with the biggest grin across his face.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

Tyler laughed as he watched his dad try to cut the last piece cheese for the lasagna. The cheese wouldn't cut with the knife he had and Tony tried his hardest to cut it.

"Dad be careful!" Tyler said through his giggles. Tony snorted and nodded, finally cutting through the piece to shred.

"Finally!" Tony shouted and placed the final two pieces in the shredder and went to wash his hands. "Hey Ty, can you stir the pasta please?" Tony asked as he dried his hands. Tyler went to the pot and stirred the lasagna noodles, being careful not to tip the pot.

"I got it!" Tyler said as he set the spoon down. Tony smiled.

"You must be growing boy, last time I let you stir you had to use a chair!" Tony said, mockingly pretending to measure Tyler. Tyler laughed and nodded. "That means that you get a new chore Tyler." Tony warned and Tyler pouted but nodded. Tony started to shred the cheese.

"That also means I get more allowance money!" Tyler said excitedly and Tony laughed, nodding.

"That means it goes from two dollars a week, to..." Tony thought a moment. "..to three dollars a week. But, you have to wait until your birthday to get your raise. Okay?" Tony said and Tyler nodded. Tyler's birthday was on July fourth, and it was only four weeks away.

"What can I do for my party dad? All my friends aren't going to come. They're gonna be gone." Tyler said sadly. Tony nodded and grabbed the pot, seeing as the noodles are done. He drained them and put the strainer on top of the pot.

"Well, we could always try and see if grandpa will come. But other than that bud, I don't know." Tony said sadly while making the lasagna.

"Hey, maybe Mr. Gibbs can come! He's really nice I like him! Please dad?" Tyler begged. Tony took a moment to think about this. After all, they did just meet the guy.

"Ya know what, we will ask, but don't be upset if he can't come. He's a busy guy I'm sure." Tony said and Tyler nodded. Once Tony and Tyler finished putting the lasagna together in the disposable pan, they put it in the oven and waited for it to be done. "Alright, it's six o'clock now, and the lasagna will be done in an hour. So you can do whatever for an hour okay? Since it's Friday, you don't have to do homework until Sunday."

"Actually dad, can we talk about something?" Tyler asked nervously and Tony nodded, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"What's up little man?" Tony asked. Tyler bit his lip nervously, something he picked up from Tony and he sat down at the table. Tyler's eyes darkened to a deep green, like Tony's did when he was afraid. "Hey, what's up? Nothing to be afraid of." Tony said and Tyler nodded and sighed.

"Dad, where's my mom?" Tyler asked softly and Tony's face paled instantly. He knew this day would come soon. Tony bit his lip and sighed, crossing his arms and leaning forward on the table.

"Tyler, your mom..." Tony paused. "Your mom died in a car crash after you were born. You were one year old. But, you see, she and I weren't married. She's was actually my best friend from college." Tony started off. Tyler looked at him confused.

"But I thought people who loved each other had kids dad." Tyler said. Tony nodded.

"You see Tyler, she wanted to have a kid but she wanted to be able to give to someone who couldn't have kids. I can't have kids so she gave me a kid, and that's you bud." Tony explained the only way he could without telling his son he was gay. He didn't want to tell him just yet, he knew it could be difficult to understand it at that age.

"But what if I don't have a mom?" Tyler asked, his face showing deep fear. Tony got up and took his son's hand, bringing him close to his body and hugging him tightly.

"Ya know, I didn't have a mom growing up either. She died when I was your age Ty." Tony said softly, smiling in remembrance of his mom.

"Really?" Tyler asked, his eyes filled with tears. Tony nodded and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey no crying now. I promise you, one day you'll understand." Tony mumbled into Tyler's ear. Tyler nodded and rubbed his arm across his eyes, drying away any tears.

"Okay dad." Ty whispered and Tony let out a small breath, relaxing a little bit. "Hey dad? Will I grow up like you one day?" Tyler whispered and Tony chuckled, smiling a little bit.

"Well, I work as a lawyer little man, and it takes a lot of school. But I love my job." Tony said proudly. Tyler smiled.

"Maybe one day I can work as a lawyer too." Tyler said proudly. The timer beeped on the oven and Tony rushed to the oven, taking out the lasagna carefully. "Mmmm dad this smells so good. I can't wait for our new neighbor to try it! Maybe we can make some for Mr. Gibbs too!" Tyler said excitedly.

"Yeah maybe bud. C'mon, maybe our neighbor is home, we can walk over. Just get your flip flops on." Tony said as he and Tyler went to grab their shoes. Tony walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the small thing of lasagna with some pot holders and both boys walked over to the new neighbor. It only took about 5 minutes to walk over and ring the bell.

"Maybe they have a little kid like me so we can play dad." Tyler smiled and Tony nodded. The door opened and both Dinozzos laughed. "Gibbs! You're our neighbor!" Tyler shouted and hugged Gibbs around the waist, making him laugh.

"Yeah I guess I am Tyler. What are you guys doing here? Please come in." Gibbs asked as he moved aside to let Tony and Tyler in. Both slid their shoes off and Gibbs showed Tony to the kitchen. Tyler followed behind them.

"We are welcoming you to the neighborhood Gibbs. Welcome!" Tyler giggled and Gibbs smiled. Tyler took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Yes, and Tyler begged me to make my lasagna for you Gibbs. I hope you like it." Tony smiled.

"Well thank you. Hey, why don't you join me to eat this lasagna Tyler. That is, if dad is okay with it." Gibbs looked to Tony, giving a small half smile.

"Please dad! Please!" Tyler said and he gave the puppy dog eyes and pout lips. Tony smiled and nodded.

"If Mr. Gibbs doesn't mind, then I guess we can stay champ." Tony gave in and Tyler smiled and looked at Gibbs. Gibbs smiled and turned to the counter to grab some paper plates and plastic silverware.

"I haven't found my dishes yet but I have paper and plastic. I did however find a stray flipper in the drawer. I cleaned it earlier." Gibbs said and he grabbed the flipper out of said drawer and began to cut the lasagna into squares, putting a piece on each plate. He put them on the table.

"Thank you Gibbs for letting us stay. My dad's lasagna is the best! I promise!" Tyler said excitedly.

"I don't mind at all. It's nice to have some company. Tony, can Tyler have soda?" Gibbs asked, looking to Tony.

"Yeah that's fine. He's been doing well in school and he hasn't had soda in awhile." He smiled. He watched as Gibbs bent down into the fridge and he bit his lip. Wow what a nice ass. Tony thought. He shook his head as Gibbs stood back up, pouring a glass of some cola. He handed the glass to Tyler.

"Thank you Gibbs. Thank you dad." Tyler smiled and he took a sip of his soda.

"Want anything Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh, sure. I'll take a glass of cola if that's alright."

"Of course." Gibbs smiled, pouring two more glasses of cola for himself and Tony. "Let's eat everyone." Gibbs said as he set the two glasses down and sat in the chair across from Tyler. Tony sat at the end. Everyone took their first bite and sighed contently.

"So good dad. Just like every time!" Tyler said, continuing to eat his food.

"This is seriously good. Beats take out by miles." Gibbs smiled at Tony who blushed a little.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it." Tony smiled, eating more of the lasagna. Everyone ate in comfortable silence, until Tyler groaned and rubbed his stomach.

"I love my dad's cooking. He's the best cook ever Gibbs. I promise. You should try his pasta e fagioli and his homemade tomato sauce! We didn't have time to make the sauce today but it is super good!" Tyler said excitedly, making Tony blush more.

"Oh Tyler, I'm not that good." Tony pushed off the attention from him. Gibbs chuckled and took his turn to speak.

"I'd love to. Let me know when and I'll be there." Gibbs said and Tyler squealed because he was so excited. Tony chuckled and finished his lasagna, noticing he was last to finish.

"Oh Tyler, isn't there something you wanted to ask Mr. Gibbs?" Tony said in a slightly higher pitched voice. It was Tyler's turn to blush now as he looked down at his plate. Gibbs smiled.

"Go ahead and ask boy. I won't bite." Gibbs chuckled. Tyler smiled a little and rolled his thumbs.

"Well, my birthday is coming up, but all my friends aren't gonna be here because they went to other places with their family. But I wanna still have a party. I wanna know if you would come?" Tyler mumbled quickly and quietly. Gibbs smiled.

"I'd love to. Actually, if you'd like to you can come to the ice cream shop and have it. I don't mind at all." Gibbs said matter-of-factly. Tyler's eyes brightened up so much and he smiled, getting out of his chair and doing a celebration dance. Gibbs and Tony laughed with Tyler.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Tyler smiled. Gibbs smiled and nodded, looking to Tony who was watching his son's excitement.

 _I think I made his day a lot._ Gibbs thought, as he smiled and sat back, looking at both the Dinozzo boys.

 _Hey guys, I hope this was a good start to a story. I hope you guys will like this a lot and I know so far I have. Read and review people. I will try to get an update within the next few days, but my schedule is busy for the weekend so give me time._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	2. Tour Guide

_Hello everyone! Thank you for the reviews! Please, keep reviewing and reading dears. Here comes chapter 2._

Tony smiled as he closed the door quietly to his son's room after checking on him. He checked every night to make sure he was asleep before he went to bed. The day truly felt longer than most days. He slowly walked back downstairs to his office and turned the light on, sighing as he opened his brief case to check for his emails. So far, he didn't have a case but hopefully Monday he would have a case. He closed his laptop and was about to turn the light off when the house phone rang. Tony's eyebrows scrunched in confusion as he looked at the time, which was 10:00 at night. He picked up the phone and answered.

"Anthony Dinozzo speaking." His usual greeting. He waited for an answer back.

"Uh hi, Tony. It's Gibbs." He said. Tony smiled brightly and crossed his legs.

"Hey Gibbs, is everything okay?" Tony asked, he was confused as to why Gibbs would call so late.

"Everything's fine. Sorry this is so late. Forgot to ask you at dinner, but are you busy tomorrow? Wanted to take you up on your offer of the tour." Gibbs rushed. Tony chuckled and smiled when he heard a sigh of relief on the other end.

"Yeah sure. How's noon sound?"

"Perfect. I'll see you and Tyler tomorrow. Thanks again." Gibbs rushed.

"Of course. See you tomorrow Gibbs." He hung up the phone. He sighed contently and put the phone on it's dock. "God that man." Tony chuckled. He got up and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

 **TONY &GIBBS**

Gibbs woke with a start, hyperventilating and sweating. He turned on his side light and looked at the time on his alarm clock, groaning when it read five in the morning. He shook his head and rubbed his hands down his face, trying to wipe away the sleep. It was the first dream he'd had in years, and it was a pleasant dream. _Very pleasant._ Gibbs thought. He looked down at his waist and sighed as he saw the tent in his boxers.

"Dammit." Gibbs mumbled, trying to think of everything to get rid of his hard-on. He finally stood up a few minutes later as it went down and walked into his bathroom to get ready for the day. He turned on the shower and while he waited for it to warm up, he brushed his teeth. Once he got in the shower, his thoughts floated towards Tony and Tyler. He smiled a little, thinking how nice they've been to him. Hell, Tony even made him dinner. He scrubbed his hair, thinking about the tour he was having later on that day. Gibbs hummed softly to a tune in his head as he washed his body and rinsed his hair, making sure to scrub extra to smell better than his usual saw dust smelling skin. Gibbs got out of his shower and dried off, dressing into some worn out jeans and his old Marine Corps t-shirt he had found the other day that he didn't remember keeping.

The clock read six in the morning and he started his coffee, waiting for it to finish and grabbed a cup to head downstairs to his basement to work on some toys he was building for a friend of his in California. He sighed softly, looking at the half finished toy he was currently working on; a small racecar that had most of the boy done, but no wheels. He needed to make those wheels still, even though they were the easiest. He couldn't think of how he wanted to make the car actually look. Gibbs sighed as he worked on it more.

 **TONY &GIBBS**

Tony yawned and woke up around eight o'clock, stretching and sitting up. He got up and went down to Tyler's room to see if he was awake, and when he didn't see him he went downstairs in pajama pants and bare torso. He looked around but still couldn't find him.

"Tyler!" Tony called out. There was no response. "Tyler! We're not playing hide-n-seek! Where are you?" He called out again. Tony started to panic and bit his lip. "Please come out!" Tony shouted loud as he could. Still nothing. "Oh no. No no no Tyler where are you!" He half whispered half shouted. He went to the back door but didn't seem them in their yard. He ran to the front door and looked out front and in the garage. "Tyler!" He shouted. Tony ran over to Gibbs' house, thinking maybe Gibbs might know where he was. He didn't want to pick up the phone yet. He reached Gibbs' front door and knocked in a panic, waiting for Gibbs to answer the door. "Gibbs!" He shouted. The front door opened and Tyler stood there, eating a banana. "Tyler!" Tony felt relieved and knelt down, hugging Tyler tightly.

"Dad I'm okay! Relax dad!" Tyler said and hugged his dad back. Gibbs stood behind him and looked down at Tony. Tony looked up and sighed softly.

"I'm sorry, I hope he didn't wake you Gibbs. Tyler! You are in so much trouble young man!" Tony scolded and Tyler pouted. Gibbs chuckled and Tony glared at him.

"He told me he told you he was coming over to see me." Gibbs said in defense and Tony turned his glare to his son who cowered in fear. "Tyler, you said you told your dad." Gibbs said in a slightly disappointed tone.

"Well, dad was asleep, and I didn't wanna wake him. I left a note on the fridge though!" Tyler said and Tony looked at him confused.

"I didn't see a note." Tony said and Tyler nodded.

"I left a note. I promise!" Tyler crossed his arms, and looked up at Gibbs with pleading eyes for help.

"Nuh uh, this is all you Tyler." Gibbs said, sticking his tongue out playfully. Tyler giggled and stuck his tongue out back at him.

"Really?" Tony said, amused at the childish act preformed by Gibbs. Gibbs' cheeks reddened and he turned back to the kitchen. "Tyler, next time wake me up, okay? I want to make sure you're okay. Hell, I almost had a heart attack son." Tony said, hugging Tyler again and Tyler smiled, hugging his dad tightly.

"Yes dad. C'mon, Gibbs was making chocolate chip pancakes!" Tyler zoomed to the kitchen and Tony sighed and followed behind. He looked down and blushed at his attire.

"Sorry about not being decent." Tony said, looking towards Gibbs who was cooking at the stove, making pancakes and eggs. Tony took a mild sniff and smiled. "Mmm, smells good." Tony chuckled.

"Did you want to borrow a shirt? You're more than welcome to if you think you want one." Gibbs said and Tony shrugged.

"I normally am in boxers so it doesn't bother me..." Tony mumbled and Gibbs nodded.

"I'm fine with it. Huh Tyler?" Gibbs smirked at Tyler who grinned and nodded. "Tyler think fast!" Gibbs said and threw a pancake at him. Tyler laughed and caught it, throwing it down on his plate.

"Gibbs is so cool dad." Tyler said and Tony smiled.

"Yeah, he is isn't he?" Tony smiled, looking at Gibbs and sighing softly. Gibbs smiled and went back to making pancakes. "So, we are going around the town today Tyler to show Gibbs around. Wear sneakers okay?" Tony told his son. Tyler nodded as he shoved a piece of pancake into his mouth, humming at the taste of it.

"Gibbs is a good cook like you dad. Try his pancakes!" Tyler said holding up a piece. Gibbs smirked.

"Tony think fast!" Gibbs said throwing a pancake. Tony turned and laughed as the pancake hit his chest, leaving a chocolate mess as he put it on a plate in front of him.

"Hey, no fair!" Tony said, wiping the mess up with his finger and sucking the chocolate off. Gibbs watched him and bit his lip. _Was that a look that I thought it was?_ Tony thought. _Is he turned on by me?_ Tony smiled a little and finished cleaning his chest off with a napkin. He took apart of his pancake and groaned softly. Gibbs and Tyler both looked at him with amusement. "What! It's good!" Tony mumbled with a mouth full of pancake. Tyler laughed and Gibbs shook his head smiling.

"So what places do you wanna see Gibbs? Can we visit my school? Ooo! The playground, the small little store around the corner, the little pizza place. What about the movie theatre!" Tyler said excitedly. Gibbs chuckled and sat down at the table with a plate full of pancakes, and took two of the stack.

"Well, I'd like to see the store, pizza place, movie theatre, and we can go see your school if we have time okay? But I'd like to check out the park. I heard it's nice." Gibbs said and Tony nodded.

"It's wonderful there. They have a playground, a stream and a few small ponds to go fishing in, and they even have a bathroom there." Tony added. "The best part is watching the sunset there, it's absolutely breath taking. I've taken a few pictures there and they are just beautiful." Tony smiled.

"Ooo, dad can we visit the park first please? Please?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah dad, please?" Gibbs smirked as Tony rolled his eyes.

"Why not? But, we go to the pizza place for dinner? My treat." Tony looked to Gibbs.

"Oh I don't know, I think Tyler might have to convince me some more." Gibbs turned to Tyler who gave his big puppy dog face and Gibbs smiled. "Aw sure. But please, the next time we do dinner together, it's on me. I promise." Gibbs said and Tony and Tyler nodded.

"Deal!" Tyler said and he got up and hugged Gibbs. "You're so cool Gibbs." Tyler smiled and sat back in his spot after Gibbs squeezed his shoulder.

"Thank you Tyler, I'm glad you think so." Gibbs smiled, rubbing his hand through Tyler's hair to make it messy. Tyler laughed and smiled.

"C'mon Ty, let's go get dressed for the day, it's already nine. I'm sure Gibbs wants to do his tour huh?" Tony got up and went to the sink to wash his dish but was shocked when a warm body pressed against his right side.

"Sorry. Uhm, I can wash them don't worry." Gibbs blushed and Tony smiled a little and turned away, moving to the side.

"You sure? I don't mind." Tony insisted but Gibbs shook his head.

"Go get ready. We'll leave at ten? I'll walk over to your house and we can drive to the park at least." Gibbs mentioned and Tony nodded.

"Sure why not? See you around ten then." Tony smiled and he started for the door. "Ty c'mon bud. Let's go get dressed." Tony shouted and Tyler nodded.

"Thanks again Gibbs. You're the best!" Tyler said before giving him a hug. "See ya later alligator!" He giggled and Gibbs smiled.

"In awhile crocodile." Gibbs said before the door closed and he finished cleaning up breakfast. "God I won't be able to take my mind off of him. I wonder if he's interested..." Gibbs mumbled to himself. He sighed and shook his head. _Probably not._ He thought to himself.

 **TONY &GIBBS  
**

Tyler played on the playground while Tony and Gibbs sat on the bench near by to watch him. The park wasn't incredibly busy but it wasn't vacant either. Gibbs and Tony both had their arms and legs crossed sitting in a comfortable silence. Gibbs decided to talk first though.

"So, how old is he gonna be on his birthday?"

"He'll be ten. He's very excited that you're going to be there. He admires you a lot." Tony smiled. Gibbs nodded and bit his lip.

"I see that. A lot of kids do, but I think it's the ice cream shop that does it." Gibbs winked at Tony who laughed and nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled. "I'm honestly surprised though. He's normally pretty shy like his mom was." Tony added and bit his lip.

"Was?" Gibbs asked softly. Tony nodded.

"She died in a car crash when he was a baby. It's sad. Tyler actually asked me yesterday why he didn't have a mom." Tony admitted sadly and Gibbs frowned a little.

"Just curious I guess. He sees most kids have two parents ya know?" Gibbs said slowly. "If you don't mind me asking, how come you haven't found another woman?" Gibbs asked quietly. This would answer his question from earlier that he asked himself.

"I uh.." Tony bit his lip. "I'm-"

"Dad I'm hungry!" Tyler ran over to him. "Can I have my carrots please?" Tyler asked and Tony nodded.

"Sure bud one second." Tony said as he grabbed their cooler bag and dug through it. Gibbs sighed softly and watched Tony. He admired his shape. He was perfect. _Dammit Jethro stop it. He couldn't be gay. No way._ Gibbs thought. Tony handed over Tyler's carrots and Tyler ran off towards the swings where he sat and swung slightly, eating them. "Sorry. What were we talking about?" Tony said, trying to deflect from the earlier question.

"I was just wondering if you were looking for women. I might have a few friends to set you up with. After all, shouldn't be hard with those looks." Gibbs smirked, gently patting Tony's knee and leaning forward onto his knees. Tony sighed softly.

"Well, I'm not looking right now." Tony lied effortlessly. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"You want someone for him, but you're not looking right now?" Gibbs asked confused. Tony nodded. "Why?" Gibbs asked softly.

"I want someone for him but at the same time, I don't know what I want for him in a dad. Ya know?" Tony said, not realizing what he said.

"He has you as a dad?" He said questionably. Tony bit his lip. "Oh. Oh you're gay." Gibbs said and Tony blushed, looking away from Gibbs. "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Oh no, please you're fine. I uhm... I truly didn't mean to give clues you know...I'm truly sorry." Tony said quickly and Gibbs shook his head.

"No please, I am. I didn't mean to out you like that." Gibbs said and Tony bit his lip.

"Dad what does 'out you' mean?" Tyler asked. Tony and Gibbs both turned towards him and Tony and Gibbs both turned bright red, stuttering and mumbling.

 _Well that's a wrap on chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and keep watch for chapter three!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	3. Movie Night

_Hey guys! So just a heads up, this story is different, as you know. But the personalities are different too. I wanted to change a few things about the personalities and I did. SO bare with me. Here's chapter 3._

 **Few days later...**

Gibbs smiled as he served his last customer for the night. He wiped his hands on a towel and started to clean up around the shop when the bell rang for the window. Gibbs walked to the window and smiled seeing Tony and Tyler at the window.

"Hey guys what can I get ya?" Gibbs asked, smiling at both Dinozzos.

"Can I have a small chocolate with chocolate sprinkles and hot fudge sauce Gibbs? Please?" Tyler asked and Gibbs smiled and nodded. He looked to Tony, waiting.

"I'll have a small vanilla with caramel sauce please." Tony smiled. Tony handed him a ten. "Keep the change." Tony said and Gibbs smiled.

"You guys are my best tippers, you know that?" Gibbs said and Tyler nodded, bouncing on his heels. Gibbs went back to make their ice creams when he heard them whispering. He stayed quiet and tried to listen in on their conversation.

"...movie night? Please? If he does..." Tyler whispered partly. Gibbs couldn't hear the rest.

"Maybe champ." Tony whispered. Gibbs brows knit into confusion but he quickly changed his expression as he brought out their ice creams.

"Here we go guys." Gibbs smiled as he handed them their treats. Tony smiled and bit his lip nervously, but took small bites of his ice cream. Tyler nudged Tony and cleared his throat before taking a bite of ice cream. Gibbs chuckled. "What's up guys?" He looked to Tyler who breathed out his nose and put his spoon in his dish.

"Dad wants to go to the movies with you." Tyler said quickly and Tony glared, gently punching his arm. Gibbs smiled and watched Tony hide his face.

"Tyler I said I'd ask later..." Tony mumbled. Tyler snickered and ate his ice cream.

"You were too chicken dad!" He said before running to his table. Tony groaned and mumbled to himself, not looking up at Gibbs.

"Is that so? Anthony Dinozzo is a chicken huh?" Gibbs asked, running around quickly to the side door and stood next to Tony.

"I'm not a chicken! You were working so I didn't want to interrupt. I could've found a different time to ask." Tony defended. Gibbs smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets, slowly walking towards Tyler to sit down with them.

"Don't be so nervous Tony." Gibbs said, gently placing a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony smiled and nodded.

"I just wasn't sure if you'd say yes or no. I didn't know if you were gay or not either..." Tony's voice trailed off as they approached the table. Tony still didn't like talking about it around Tyler, even though they had explained everything to him the other day.

"My answer is yes." Gibbs said happily. Tyler smiled and squeaked a little.

"Yes! I'll call the babysitter when I get home!" Tyler said and Gibbs laughed, making Tony blush.

"God Tyler, ya know? I can't wait to do that to you when you start dating!" Tony said and Tyler stuck his tongue out. Gibbs smiled at both of them.

"Alright, alright. So when is our date Tony?" Gibbs asked and Tony smiled sheepishly.

"How about tonight? I was thinking maybe a movie? It can just be at my house or yours. We don't have to go out. I mean it's totally up to you, right? I mean I don't really care I just-" Gibbs interrupted Tony's rambling.

"Hey. Let's watch a movie at your house. Okay?" Gibbs said and Tony nodded. Tyler smiled.

"Yes!" Tyler did a celebration dance and laughed. "So happy. I don't even need the babysitter right dad?" Tyler asked.

"Nope, not at all little man." Tony smiled, excited for his date.

 **TONY &GIBBS**

Tony frantically cleaned the house and made sure he had everything set up for the movie with Gibbs and Tyler. They decided to watch Inside Out, one of Tyler's favorites. Tony set the popcorn on the table and put the movie on the disc menu so when Gibbs got here they could play the movie. Tyler sat on the couch holding his stuffed 'Anger' toy and kicking his feet.

"Dad I'm so excited I love this movie. It's so good! I hope Gibbs likes it! Will Gibbs be here soon?" Tyler asked and Tony nodded.

"He told me he'd be here at 9 o'clock tonight since it's the weekend, he doesn't open until one tomorrow. He said we can watch a couple if you're up to it." Tony sighed softly, looking at the table before him. "Popcorn, check. Soda, check. Remote, check. Tyler, hmm, nope where is he?" Tony joked, looking around. Tyler giggled and ran towards the couch but Tony grabbed him, tickling him and laughing.

"Ah! Dad stop!" Tyler shouted through his laughter. Tony continued to tickle him and laughed.

"Uh oh, looks like the tickle monster is coming for Tyler!" Tony shouted over laughter and continued to tickle his beloved son. Gibbs slowly came in behind them, trying to be quiet, before he pounced on Tony, grabbing him by the waist and tickling his ribcage. Tony shrieked and laughed, kicking his feet.

"Payback dad!" Tyler laughed as he joined Gibbs in tickling him. Gibbs laughed and slowly stopped tickling him. Tony finally calmed down enough to sigh happily and look at both Gibbs and Tyler.

"Traitor! You were supposed to tickle Gibbs!" Tony said to Tyler, who smirked and looked at Gibbs.

"Oh no, not me next!" Gibbs ran to the couch and took cover as Tyler tackled him on the couch, tickling his ribs and laughing. Tony laughed and grabbed Gibbs' feet, tickling his feet. "No! Please! Not the feet!" Gibbs laughed as he tried to stop the tickling. Tyler stopped and smiled, hugging Gibbs and everyone's laughter died down.

"Alright, movie time. Tickle time later." Tony smirked at Gibbs who chuckled and rolled his eyes. Tony sat in the middle of the couch and Tyler sat on his left side, while Gibbs sat on his right. Tyler snuggled into Tony as much as he could before he started the movie and grabbed popcorn.

"Yes!" Tyler whispered as he took handfuls of popcorn. Gibbs smiled and put his arm around Tony's shoulders and neck. Gibbs leaned his head onto Tony's shoulder and Tony smiled. He played the movie and everyone sat in silence as the movie played.

 **After the movie...**

Tony yawned slightly and turned to Gibbs who smiled softly and pointed to Tyler who was snoring. Tony chuckled softly and slowly picked him up and headed towards the stairs. "Be right back." Tony whispered as he went upstairs to put Tyler to bed. Gibbs smiled and nodded.

"Such a good dad." Gibbs whispered. He smiled when Tony came back down and sat on the couch next to Gibbs.

"So, wanna watch a new movie or did you want to head home?" Tony asked softly and Gibbs shrugged.

"I'm in no hurry honestly. We can just talk if you want." Gibbs said.

"Alright, let's play twenty questions. Ready?" Tony asked and Gibbs nodded. "The questions can be clean or dirty. Okay?" Another nod. Tony smirked and Gibbs smiled and rolled his eyes. "Have you ever been married?" Tony asked.

"Once." Gibbs said softly. Tony nodded. "Alright, have you ever been with a woman?" Gibbs grinned.

"Yes actually I have. My first girlfriend was in seventh grade. It was then I realized I didn't want a woman." Tony laughed softly, making Gibbs give his crooked half smile. Tony saw it and melted a little, smiling. "Have you ever had sex with a woman?"

"Oh going dirtier huh? Well yes. I have." Gibbs smirked as Tony nodded, slightly shocked. "Have you ever used toys in the bedroom?" Tony blushed and Gibbs face turned smug.

"Not on others. Just when it's me." Tony said quietly. Gibbs moved closer to Tony, sitting so his knees touched Tony's in the middle of the couch.

"Really?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded. Gibbs bit his lip a little and Tony hummed softly.

"Have you ever, kissed on the first date?" Tony said softly. Gibbs nodded and Tony smiled a little. "Really? Took you for a slow go kind of guy." Tony said, placing his hand on Gibbs' knee. He rubbed it gently.

"Depends. I haven't been with anyone in awhile..." Gibbs mumbled and Tony nodded.

"Me too." Tony mumbled. Tony gently placed a hand on Gibbs' cheek, slowly bringing his face towards his. Tony looked into Gibbs' eyes, silently asking to kiss him.

"Kiss me." Gibbs whispered against Tony's lips, slowly closing his eyes. Tony gently brought his lips to Gibbs', placing one hand on his neck to bring him closer and one in his hair. Gibbs placed both his hands on Tony's waist, bringing him closer so they touch each other, slowly. Gibbs pulled Tony on top of him, kissing his lips slightly deeper, filled with passion. Tony moaned softly, falling onto Gibbs who fell back on the couch. Both men pulled away gently, chuckling.

"Wow..." Tony whispered, gently kissing Gibbs' cheek and down his neck. Gibbs bit his lip and squeezed Tony's hips gently.

"Tony... I don't want to push." Gibbs said, gently sliding so he sat up and Tony's chin settled on Gibbs' thighs.

"It's okay. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Tony mumbled, gently hugging Gibbs' legs.

"Mmm." Gibbs hummed. Tony straddled Gibbs' hips slowly and gently, trying not to push farther than they'd gone. Tony captured Gibbs' lips again, gently biting Gibbs' lip and sucking on it gently. Gibbs' moaned, holding Tony's hips. "Tony..." He whispered between kisses.

"I'm sorry... I can't help myself." Tony whispered. Gibbs chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around his new partner.

"I should go for tonight." Gibbs stated and Tony sighed but nodded. Tony got up and helped Gibbs up, pulling his hands and smiling. He led Gibbs to the door, wrapping his arms around Gibbs' waist, pulling him close.

"Thank you for a wonderful night." Tony said, nodding upstairs. "He really enjoyed it too. I know he did." Tony sighed. Gibbs gently kissed Tony's cheek, then his lips, slowly caressing his lips with a touch like feathers. Tony had a goofy grin on his face once Gibbs pulled away.

"Thank you." Gibbs smiled. Tony kissed his lips good night. "I'll see you later?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded.

"Of course. Bye Gibbs." Tony said, kissing his cheek and slowly closing the door as Gibbs walked home. Tony smiled and danced excitedly. "Yes! We kissed! Yes!" He whispered, being careful not to wake up Tyler.

Gibbs smiled as he walked across the lawn, kicking his feet up and dancing a little too. "Yes!" He whispered.

 _Hello! Chapter 3 is fini. I hope you guys enjoyed it! It's nice to see the boys be happy for each other. Review, read, and stay awesome._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	4. Divorce?

_Thank you everyone for the reviews! I love seeing that you guys are enjoying this story so far, since it is most definitely out of character for these two. Keep on reading! Here's chapter 4!_

Gibbs woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed and extremely happy. He groaned, seeing his boxers tented again this morning. "God why now?" He mumbled. Gibbs laid back on his bed, thinking about the dream he woke up from just recently.

 _Dream..._

 _Gibbs slowly brought Tony to his bedroom, kissing him deeply with his arms wrapped around his waist. Tony ripped open the button down shirt that he was wearing._

" _God Jethro..." Tony moaned. Gibbs moaned, kissing him again roughly, tangling his fingers in his lover's hair._

" _Say it again. Say my name again." Gibbs whispered, kissing down Tony's neck and pushing him down on the bed. He continued his assault on Tony's neck._

" _Jethro..." Tony gasped as Gibbs bit down lightly on his neck. Gibbs groaned, rubbing his jean-clad, hard cock against Tony's._

" _I love it when you say my name." Gibbs panted, pushing Tony's shirt up and kissing his belly button._

"Tony..." Gibbs panted, cum streaming down his hand and cock. "Fuck..." He whispered, grabbing his boxers and wiping himself clean, throwing them in the hamper. _When the hell did I start masturbating?_ Gibbs thought. He sighed and got up, getting ready to shower for work at ten.

 **TONY &GIBBS**

Tony sighed as he sat at his desk in the law firm. He was a family lawyer with a military benefits specialization, waiting for a new case. Nothing had come in that morning so he took a break and went for his lunch. As he ate his lunch, his phone rang. He picked it up. _Finally_ Tony thought.

"Anthony Dinozzo family lawyer speaking." Tony said. He waited but no one had answered on the other end. "Hello?" He asked again. No one answered.

"Hello?" A woman answered. Tony smiled.

"Hello ma'am, how can I help you today?" Tony replied.

"Hello, sorry didn't realize you picked up. Uhm, I need a lawyer, a new lawyer. You see, I had a divorce lawyer and I didn't like him. I called to see if I could meet with someone else?" The woman asked. Tony smiled.

"Of course ma'am. I'd be happy to meet with you so we can talk about your case and see if things are going to work between you and I. Are you able to come in today?" Tony asked.

"Yes, am I able to come in in about thirty minutes?" She asked.

"Yes. Of course. Tell the receptionist you have a meeting with Anthony Dinozzo and she'll escort you." Tony smiled. He finally had a case.

"Great! What's your name?" Tony got a pen and pad ready.

"My name is Stephanie Gibbs." She replied. "See you soon." She said and hung up. Tony's mouth dropped in shock. He quickly wrote the name down and picked up his phone and hanging it up, calling Gibbs. The phone rang twice and he answered.

"Gibbs' shop, this Mr. Gibbs, how can I help you?" Gibbs answered and Tony sighed a little, smiling at his voice. He shook his head, remembering what he called for.

"Hey, Gibbs, it's Tony." He said and he heard Gibbs chuckle.

"Tony, hey. What's up?" Gibbs asked.

"I just got a call for a divorce case, as you know I am a family/divorce lawyer. I was slightly shocked when I found out the woman who called me was a woman named Stephanie Gibbs. Ring a bell?" Tony explained and waited for a response. He heard nothing for about a minute. "Gibbs?" Tony said.

"Uhm, can we talk about this tonight?" Gibbs asked and Tony bit his lip. Gibbs sighed. "I've got a lot of explaining to do, I know. I promise tonight." Gibbs pleaded.

"You better Gibbs." Tony said slightly pissed. "Talk later. Bye." Tony said and hung up before Gibbs could hang up.

 **TONY &GIBBS**

Gibbs knocked on Tony's door around nine o'clock at night, holding a six pack of beer in one hand and his phone in the other. Tyler opened the door in his Superman pajamas and smiled.

"Gibbs!" Tyler said and hugged him tightly. "Did you come to hang out with dad again?" Tyler asked and Gibbs half smiled.

"Something like that. Where is he Ty?" Gibbs asked back and Tyler bit his lip.

"He's in his office, working on a new case from the office. I'm not allowed in there when he's working Gibbs. But I can knock and tell him you're here." Tyler said and Gibbs nodded.

"Thanks bud." Gibbs said and rubbed his head, mussing up his hair. Tyler smiled and ran to Tony's office. "God I hope Tony isn't terribly mad at me..." Gibbs sighed softly. He put the beer on the coffee table, sitting on the couch and crossing his arms. Tyler came back out with Tony.

"I'm going to put Tyler to bed, then we'll talk." Tony said monotonously. Gibbs nodded and Tyler ran over to Gibbs.

"Night Gibbs." Tyler said, hugging him tightly before going upstairs with Tony following him. Gibbs sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, waiting for Tony to come back down. About five minutes later, Tony came back down.

"I brought beer, but I'm not sure what you like..." Gibbs said, motioning to the beer. Tony nodded and sat next to Gibbs, grabbing a beer and opening it, taking a small sip.

"You are going to explain all of this, before I even talk." Tony said, taking another small sip of the beer. Gibbs nodded and opened a beer for himself, turning himself towards Tony.

"So... Stephanie is my soon to be ex-wife." Gibbs started off. He looked over to Tony who waited. "We decided to get a divorce about two months ago. She cheated on me with another man, and she found out a couple weeks ago that I never loved her... That it was always men that I wanted. She says I married her to get my dad off my back about marriage; partly true. My dad is set in his ways, if you know what I mean. So finding out his son was gay wasn't exactly something I wanted. Anyways, so she's been trying to find a lawyer, a good lawyer at that. Apparently that lawyer is you. But what she wanted was unreasonable in my eyes. She wanted the house, which is fine, but the main thing she wants is part of my money for when I die." Gibbs stopped and took a breath. He looked up to Tony who was nursing his beer and looking at Gibbs. Gibbs sighed softly, continuing. "Well, as a marine, since she was married to me, she wants my benefits even though we won't be together anymore, and we never had kids so.. yeah. I don't want her to have a part in it. I planned on getting married again one day, and possibly to have kids, adopted or not. I want my family to have them not her." Gibbs said and nodded. "I think I'm done." He said looking at Tony who shrugged.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you're in the middle of a divorce and don't want her to get your benefits?" Tony asked and Gibbs nodded. "First off, that's reasonable, but since she was married to you, she does get some of them. This is something you will have to work through with your lawyer. Military benefits are a complicated things with divorces and since there are certain rules, you'll have to figure it out. Who's your lawyer so we can talk things through as well?" Tony asked and Gibbs bit his lip.

"Well, I haven't found one either. I need one myself." Gibbs said, looking into Tony's eyes. Tony came closer and kissed his cheek lightly. Gibbs smiled and blushed. "I was going to see if you knew any good ones but I didn't realize you were a lawyer." Gibbs chuckled, taking a swig from his beer and finishing it off. Tony nodded.

"Secondly, I didn't take her case because I wanted to talk with you first. Being senior lawyer I have the choice. I pushed her off to our second best lawyer. Thirdly, why didn't you tell me you were still going through this divorce! If I had known, I'd have waited to get involved Gibbs. This will be complicated because we've become involved. As long as we hide this for now, I believe we can be okay." Tony sighed. "I don't want to make things complicated. I do however, want to take up your case, because I believe we can get through this and make things for the better in your case." Tony stated and Gibbs looked up at him in shock.

"Really?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded, finishing his beer.

"I want to help you out, figure out what can be transferred to her or not. There are certain things she can get and certain ones she can't." Tony stated and Gibbs nodded, smiling.

"Thank you." Gibbs mumbled, moving to straddle Tony's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Hey now, Tyler's upstairs and probably awake." Tony whispered, humming softly as Gibbs kissed his neck, sucking gently. Tony bit his lip.

"Can you keep quiet?" Gibbs mumbled, moving Tony's shirt to the side and biting his shoulder. Tony gasped quietly and thrust up into Gibbs. "Mmmm..."

"Gibbs, no." Tony whispered and Gibbs pouted.

"Why not?"

"Gibbs, my kid is upstairs, probably not even asleep yet." Tony mumbled softly. Gibbs kissed Tony's neck and bit his earlobe. Tony whimpered quietly.

"Hmm... I wonder where your hotspots are." Gibbs smirked devilishly. Tony shook his head as Gibbs kissed up his neck, smiling as he kissed behind his left ear and hearing a deep grunt. "Found one." He whispered.

"Damn you Jethro." Tony mumbled, using Gibbs' first name. Gibbs groaned softly, thrusting down on Tony's hips. "Jethro..." Tony moaned softly.

"Tony, please." Gibbs moaned. Tony smirked a little.

"Someone likes to be called _Jethro._ " Tony whispered 'Jethro' hotly into Gibbs' ear. Gibbs whimpered this time, nodding. Gibbs placed his hand on his clothed covered cock, massaging softly.

"Tony please... God I'm really turned on right now Tony..." He whimpered softly. He kissed Tony's neck, nipping softly and grinding against Tony. Tony moaned and held Gibbs' hips in one place.

"If you don't stop this is gonna get messy." Tony whispered, gently palming his hard cock. Gibbs bit his lip and started grinding against Tony, kissing him roughly and tangling his fingers in his hair. Tony moaned softly, trying to stay quiet. He thrust against Gibbs, trying to create better friction. Gibbs nuzzled his face into the crook of Tony's neck, rubbing against Tony as fast as he could.

"Oh Tony. Tony..." Gibbs whispered, grunting and stopping his movements. Tony groaned, kissing his neck and feeling his release come fast. Gibbs' face turned completely red as he turned to look away from Tony. Tony panted and chuckled slightly, looking at Gibbs.

"Did we both just cum in our pants?" Tony whispered softly and Gibbs laughed quietly, nodding. He rested his forehead against Tony's, laughing quietly and wrapping his arms tightly around him. "God, have we become teenagers Gibbs?" Tony asked, gently lifting and kissing Gibbs lips, passion and desire fueled into their kiss.

"Damn.." Gibbs mumbled, gently kissing Tony's cheek. Tony and Gibbs both smiled. "So, I'll see you tomorrow to meet?" Gibbs chuckled. Tony nodded, smiling brightly.

"Your pants have a wet spot." Tony laughed heartily, then covered his mouth, hoping he didn't wake his son.

"Shush, so do yours." Gibbs pointed out, getting up off of him and blushing.

"Alright c'mon." Tony said, getting up and walking Gibbs to the door. Gibbs opened the door and smiled softly, kissing Tony gently.

"I'll see you tomorrow Tone." Gibbs mumbled in his ear. Tony smiled and nodded, watching as Gibbs left to go to his house, only right next door.


	5. Move

_Hello everyone! I hope everyone has enjoyed this story so far. It's coming along, that's for sure. Read on my lovelies._

Gibbs walked into the law firm, slightly nervous but in a way, happy that he could work with Tony. He sat quietly by Tony's office, reminding him of the times he was sent to the principal's office during school. He looked around, seeing people walk back and forth and working in their offices. Gibbs looked down the hall more, and started to panic. Stephanie was walking out of the door of an office, a young, handsome lawyer following her out, shaking her hand. She turned her face for a moment, and saw Gibbs, glaring at him, and stalking towards him.

"You!" She shouted and Gibbs sighed softly, standing up and putting his hands up. "You are going to pay Jethro. I will get what I deserve!" She stopped in front of him and crossed her arms.

"Stephanie not here. Just go." Gibbs mumbled, crossing his arms as well, standing his ground.

"I deserve them. I will make sure I get them." Stephanie seethed.

"You're not going to get jack squat if I have anything to do with it Stephanie. Or at least, not much. I want my benefits to go towards my family, my new family. When that will be is a whole other story. Mark my words Steph." Gibbs glared at her. Tony walked out of his office at this point and cleared his throat.

"Uhm, Mr. Gibbs, please come see me." Tony said and Gibbs nodded.

"Oh sure, you'll have my husband as a client but not me?" Stephanie scoffed at Tony. Tony sighed.

"Listen Mrs. Gibbs, I told you before, I see you working better with Mr. Gent and not me. I took up your ex-husband's case because of the military relations he has, therefore I am better qualified to work with him. Now please, excuse us." Tony ushered Gibbs into his office and closed the door behind him quickly, closing the blinds on his door. Gibbs sighed heavily and hugged Tony.

"Thank you... I was starting to feel like my father was scolding me when I was sent to the principal's office." Gibbs mumbled, nuzzling his face into Tony's neck and kissing him lightly.

"No problem... But remember Gibbs, we're at my office at work. No one can know that we're in a relationship right now." Tony mumbled, thanking the Lord above that the only view into his office was through his door, which he closed.

"Sorry." Gibbs mumbled quietly, sitting in the chair in front of Tony's desk, and Tony taking a seat behind his desk. Tony smiled and folded his hands together on his lap.

"Alright, so looking at your case, the 20/20/20 rule and the 20/20/15 rule doesn't qualify her to receive benefits. At least, military wise. So that means that because of these, she will not receive your military benefits at all. However, there is still the matter of alimony, the house, belongings, etc. Where do we want to go with this?" Tony looked at Gibbs, slightly smiling. Gibbs sighed with relief and smiled.

"I'll pay alimony, she can have the old house and everything in it except my old box of pictures. It's in the attic." Gibbs said, leaning back. "This is the best news I've had all day." Gibbs closed his eyes slowly.

"What other news have you gotten?" Tony asked, curious as to what else could be wrong.

"Well, found out that the house is actually not up to code. One of my sockets blew up this morning, and had an inspector come take a look. He said there was no way this house should have been sold, so they are asking me to move out to tear it down. I've got no where to go... I have been nervous about this meeting all day." Gibbs rushed. Tony covered his mouth.

"Shit really? Gibbs, I'm so sorry. I.. I don't know what to say." Tony replied. Gibbs nodded. _Tony, ask him. No don't, it might look weird. Oh just do it!_ Tony fought his internal battle. He bit his lip nervously. "Hey, uhm. I've got a spare room you know, if you want. I'm sure Tyler would love it." Tony mumbled. Gibbs looked up at Tony in disbelief.

"Tony, are you.." Gibbs paused. _There's no way I'm hearing this right._ Gibbs thought. "Are you asking me to move in with you?" He asked and Tony nodded his head yes. "Tony, I couldn't bring that on you. I mean that wouldn't seem fair." Gibbs said and Tony shook his head, smiling.

"Please, I insist. Tyler would love to have you around, and so would I." Tony smiled brightly, flashing that pearly white Dinozzo smile. Gibbs blushed a little, looking up to Tony.

"Are you absolutely sure? I mean there must be a way to help out. I can buy groceries every other week and clean and watch Tyler. I don't want to freeload on you." Gibbs rushed.

"If you think it's necessary, then okay. But I truly don't mind." Tony said, standing up and moving to sit on top of his desk in front of Gibbs. "We can start moving you in tonight around 6." Tony smiled.

"Thank you." Gibbs shook his hand fast and kissed his cheek. "Gotta go start packing some things up. God thank you Tony!" He ran out of the office as fast as he could, running down the hallways and down the stairs to his car. Tony just chuckled and smiled, closing his door and signing off on paperwork and working on the case with Gibbs.

 **TONY &GIBBS**

Tyler excitedly grabbed the wagon from their backyard, running over to Gibbs' house and knocking on the door.

"Gibbs! C'mon! I've got my wagon ready to go!" Tyler shouted. Gibbs opened the door smiling, grabbing Tyler's hand.

"C'mon bud, I've got some things in the kitchen that can be brought over first. Food and stuff ya know? Think you can bring it over?" Gibbs asked and Tyler nodded vigorously, grabbing one box at a time to bring it to the wagon. Tony chuckled seeing Tyler excitedly pack the wagon up with boxes of food.

"Gibbs, I'll take this over and put it away okay?" Tony yelled into the house. After hearing a soft 'okay,' he brought the wagon over to the house.

"Okay, all the food was packed, now what Gibbs?" Tyler asked. Every so often Tyler asked this question as they went from one emptied room to the next, getting things ready to move over to Tony's. Some things stayed at the house, like the couches and chairs because they were old and from the previous owners. Other things like Gibbs' dresser he made and his wood supplies were brought over, but set in the Dinozzo's driveway for the time being. Around nine at night, everything was brought over, but not unpacked. Tyler, Tony, and Gibbs all plopped down on the couch with a long sigh, resting for the time being.

"Thank you guys so much for letting this happen, and helping me out. I know it might not be ideal for you guys but I truly appreciate it." Gibbs said, resting his arms around both Tony and Tyler.

"Are you kidding, I get to see you everyday now Gibbs! And now we can build together! I wanna learn how to build things like you." Tyler said, a big yawn coming out after his sentence. Gibbs chuckled.

"Well, maybe this summer I can teach you." Gibbs smiled. Tony smiled at Tyler, rubbing his hair softly and chuckling.

"C'mon sport time for bed. You have a few more days of school and then it's summer time." Tony smiled, getting up and carefully traveling through some boxes that were stopped in the living room. Gibbs smiled, taking in his view; his new home, again. Tyler hugged Gibbs and followed Tony upstairs to his bedroom. Gibbs got up and grabbed the first box he saw, a box with some movies in it and some knick-knacks. He started to look around the room to figure out places to put things, but stopped. He couldn't just start putting things places without asking Tony. He sighed, picking up a knick-knack; a glass bank of a beautiful '73 Challenger, his dream car. It was small, but something he cherished because his mom gave it to him when he was a really young child. He smiled, wiping some of the dust on it.

"I love you mom." Gibbs said softly, putting the knick-knack in the box. Tony cleared his throat, standing on the stairs in his pajama bottoms. Gibbs smiled.

"You can put your things anywhere. I'm happy wherever they end up." Tony said quietly, padding over to Gibbs and the box, carefully picking up the bank Gibbs had before. "This is really nice. Mind if I put it on the mantle?" Tony asked and Gibbs shrugged.

"Go ahead. I was gonna put these in my room, so they don't clutter it up down here ya know?" Gibbs said and Tony shook his head.

"You can put your things wherever you see fit. I promise." Tony said, walking over to the mantle and gently setting the car bank on the mantle, next to a picture frame that didn't have a picture yet. The picture looked homemade; something that Tyler made possibly. Tony smiled and picked it up. "It says dad, but I haven't put a picture in it yet." Tony said, giving Gibbs the frame. Gibbs took it and smiled.

"I think you should put one in it." Gibbs said, handing back the homemade frame and looking through his box of knick-knacks and movies.

"I will soon. I just haven't decided what picture ya know?" Tony said, setting the frame back down. "Ya know what Tyler told me the other night when I was putting him to bed?" Tony waited for Gibbs to respond, only to get a hum in response. Tony swallowed the small lump in his throat. "Tyler said he'd love to see you and I in this frame." Tony said quietly. Gibbs looked up and walked over to Tony, who started to tear up.

"Hey what's wrong?" Gibbs asked softly.

"I'm happy he's taken to you so quickly, ya know? But I just worry that what if something goes wrong between us, and you're not here?" Tony looked up to Gibbs who shook his head, laughing a little.

"I can promise you one thing, and that's that I don't want to leave. I love Tyler as if he were my own son, Tony." Gibbs said, rubbing Tony's shoulder and smiling. Tony smiled hugely, a grin that almost broke Tony's face. Tears started to stream down Tony's face.

"Gibbs... Thank you." Tony said, kissing Gibbs' lips with a slow and deep kiss. Gibbs hummed in appreciation, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist and pulling him closer. Tony slowly pulled away.

"Thank you." Gibbs smiled. Tony gently tugged Gibbs' hand, bringing him upstairs and into his bedroom, closing the door quietly. Gibbs sat on the bed, looking at Tony who was walking closer to him, smiling brightly.

"Will you sleep with me in my room?" Tony asked. Gibbs looked at Tony, shocked by the question.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't mind sleeping in the guest bedroom. Speaking of which, where is it?" Gibbs asked and Tony smirked.

"Well, technically we are in the spare room. You see, the actual master is downstairs, but I use this room so I can be closer to Tyler if he needs me." Tony smiled. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"You just love to be a smart ass don't you?" Gibbs pulled Tony onto the bed, flipping himself so Tony was underneath him. Tony moaned softly, struggling to get up. "Tony stop squirming!" Gibbs half shouted half whispered. Tony squirmed some more, trying to get up and Gibbs moaned, pinning Tony down to the mattress.

"Ooo, someone wants to play." Tony smirked, bringing his legs up and pinning Gibbs down to the bed, pinning him down by his hands as well and straddling his hips.

"Dammit Tone!" Gibbs pouted, wanting to cross his arms but unable to. Gibbs squirmed this time, causing Tony to moan and pin Gibbs' harder. "Alright! Let off!" Gibbs stopped moving and Tony unpinned Gibbs at his wrists.

"So, is it time for bed dear?" Tony smirked and Gibbs sighed softly but nodded.

"Yes, I have to unpack some of my things before work tomorrow so I have clothes at least." Gibbs bit his lip softly.

"Mmm... Now seeing you naked would not be a problem with me." Tony smug grin caused Gibbs to roll his eyes and push Tony off of him. Tony chuckled, getting up and helping Gibbs up.

"I sleep in boxers, just as a precaution." Gibbs warned and Tony licked his lips.

"God you're getting more tempting by the minute." Tony moaned softly, laying down on the bed as Gibbs began to strip down to his boxers. "God Jethro..." Tony bit his lip, taking in the image before him. Gibbs chest was covered in salt and pepper colored hair, his perked nipples showing through the course hair. His abdomen and chest were defined, small musculature lines showing his amazing body. His arms were lean but muscular. Gibbs' legs were muscular too, but nothing over bearing. Gibbs chuckled as he watched Tony drool.

"Like what you see lover boy?" Gibbs asked softly, getting into bed behind Tony, wrapping his arms around him.

"Oh yes, and I don't think I can wait." Tony turned around to face Gibbs.

"Hey now, get some sleep trouble." Gibbs smiled, kissing the tip of Tony's nose, and mumbling a small 'good night.'Tony sighed softly but nodded, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep with a gruff Gibbs following afterward.

 _Hey guys, I hope this has been an enjoyable story so far, and there is more to come! Please keep reading and reviewing on my story, give me pointers guys. Keep Calm and Read on._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	6. Mr Surprise

**Tyler's birthday party...**

Gibbs and Tony laughed softly at a joke Tyler made, smiling as he turned to his friend Jessica, who he forgot to mention to his dad. Gibbs smiled and rubbed Tyler's head, giving him a scoop of chocolate and peanut butter ice cream into a small bowl. "Ya know Tyler, chocolate peanut butter ice cream, is my favorite." Gibbs smiled as he scooped him two more scoops and giving him a spoon.

"Is it really Gibbs?" Tyler asked and Gibbs nodded. Tony smiled.

"Hey Tyler, wanna go play hide and seek after?" Jessica asked, pushing her glasses up her nose. Tyler nodded, putting a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"Jessica what flavor would you like?" Gibbs asked, wiping the scooper off. She smiled.

"I'll have strawberry please." She smiled at Tyler and giggled, seeing that Tyler had a dab of ice cream on his nose.

"Why don't you two eat outside? It's nice out." Tony suggested and Tyler nodded. Gibbs handed Jessica her ice cream and both the kids went outside to eat their ice cream. Tony smiled at Gibbs and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Hmm... I wonder what flavor of ice cream I want." Tony gently wiped a little bit of ice cream on Gibbs nose, chuckling.

"Hey!" Gibbs wiped some vanilla on Tony's nose, smirking. "Now we're even mister." Gibbs gently kissed Tony's nose, licking the ice cream off. Tony smiled.

"Are we though?" Tony asked, gently licking Gibbs' nose free of ice cream.

"I believe so." Gibbs smiled. He sighed softly, looking at Tony. "God you're handsome." Gibbs kissed Tony's lips lightly, smiling as Tony deepened their kiss. He squeezed Tony's hips and brought him closer to his body, keeping their lips connected. Tony slowly pulled away.

"C'mon let me help clean up." Tony smiled, grabbing the scooper and going to the sink, washing it with soap and water. Gibbs chuckled, going to the dining area and cleaning up the pizza box from lunch, tossing it away. "Ya know, Tyler is very thankful for this." Tony shouted from the kitchen area. Gibbs came back in, leaning on the door frame.

"I know he is. I'm glad he was able to have at least one friend this year." Gibbs added and Tony nodded. He finished up dishes and walked over to Gibbs. He took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "I'm thankful for everything that has happened since I've been here. I got a wonderful neighbor, who turned out to be my lawyer, my boyfriend, my best friend. I got money back from the house that they had to demolish because of terrible conditions that I was unaware of, and best of all, my ex-wife got all she wanted, except my benefits, and I got my pictures from the house." He smiled. Tony blushed, looking sheepish all of a sudden.

"I feel honored that I was able to help you out. After all, you have helped us out a lot too. Like the leak in the ceiling last week from the rain. You built a box for around my flowers out in the front yard." Tony smiled, kissing Gibbs lightly. Gibbs sighed softly, bringing his hands up to Tony's cheeks, caressing them and bringing Tony closer to him. Tony moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Gibbs' neck and smiling. "As much as I would love to go further, we need to check on Jessica and Tyler." Tony said softly, pulling away. Gibbs nodded and both of them turned the lights off inside and locked the doors.

 **TONY &GIBBS  
**

Tyler and Jessica played in the sandbox at Tyler's house while his dad and Gibbs made burgers, talking to Jessica's mom and dad, Jim and Gina. Tyler bit his lip nervously, looked up at Jessica, and looked back down at his sand castle. "Hey Tyler, what's wrong?" Jessica asked. She gently pushed his chin up so he would look at her and he blushed, looking back down. "Tyler are you okay?" She moved to sit next to him, her body facing him. Tyler turned and faced Jessica, still red in the cheeks.

"I'm okay. I promise Jessica." Tyler smiled shyly. His dad nor Jessica knew, but he had a crush on her. Jessica was very pretty. She had black glasses that went over her bright green eyes, with blonde hair and freckles over her cheeks and nose. She was around the same height as Tyler too. Tyler looked over to the adults and saw Gibbs smirking at him, waggling his finger to come over to him. "Hey, be right back, Gibbs wants me Jess." Tyler said softly and she nodded. He brushed his pants off and ran over to Gibbs, who moved away from the other three. Gibbs knelt down and smiled.

"I think someone has a crush." Gibbs mumbled lowly, only enough for Tyler to hear. Tyler blushed and shook his head, even thought Gibbs was right. "Liar, I see how you look at her." Gibbs smirked, bringing Tyler closer. Tyler huffed.

"I do not Gibbs." Tyler crossed his arms and looked Gibbs straight in the eye. Gibbs gave him the 'I know you're lying look' and Tyler stood down, sighing. "Okay but please don't tell her. Please." Tyler pleaded. "I don't think she likes me back." He said, looking over to Jessica who was building a castle next to Tyler's, smiling and singing a song.

"I think, that you should give her a flower to put in her hair." Gibbs said, smiling. He picked a red flower that sat next to him and gave it to Tyler, who took it and bit his lip. "Just gently brush her hair back, put the flower on her ear, and let her hair fall onto it so it hold it. Okay?" Gibbs instructed and Tyler nodded confidently. He held the flower gently and ran back over to Jessica, who smiled.

"Ooo, that's a pretty flower Tyler!" She said and Tyler smiled nervously. He looked back to Gibbs who nodded. Tyler knelt down and gently brushed her hair back and put the flower in hair. Jessica blushed. "Aw, thank you Tyler." She wrapped her arms around him tightly, and he smiled.

"Yo-You're welcome J-Jessica." Tyler stuttered, gently hugging her back. He sniffed lightly, smelling the flower and sighing. "Gosh Jessica you smell nice." He said, and immediately blushed. She giggled.

"Thanks Tyler." She let go of Tyler and kissed his cheek. Tyler sighed happily, looking at Jessica with the goofiest smile. She giggled and continued to play with the sand.

"Jessica! It's time to go honey! Say good bye to Tyler, Gibbs, and his dad!" Jessica's mom Gina shouted. Tyler pouted but got up and brushed off, helping Jessica up and waited until she was done brushing off so they could walk over to say good bye.

"Good bye Gibbs, Good bye Mr. Dinozzo." Jessica said, giving them each a hug. They smiled at her. "Thank you for inviting me over. And you too Tyler." She looked at Tyler and hugged him tightly. Tyler hugged her back and blushed when Jessica kissed his cheek again. Jessica giggled and skipped away with her parents. Tyler sighed happily and sat down on the ground.

"Wow..." He mumbled, causing Gibbs and Tony to laugh.

"I think someone is in love." Gibbs smiled, looking over to Tony. Tony nodded and pulled the burgers off the grill.

"I think someone got a case of the love bugs." Tony smirked, ruffling Tyler's hair and walked over to the picnic table, setting the food down. Both Gibbs and Tyler followed.

"Gosh dad, she's so beautiful. I think I'm gonna marry her. Her best feature is her beautiful, round, green eyes." Tyler mumbled happily. He rested his chin in his hands after he sat at the table, smiling. Gibbs and Tony shook their heads, chuckling.

"I think he's got it bad." Tony said, giving Tyler a burger and some chips.

"I think I might have it bad too." Gibbs sighed softly, looking over to Tony and smiling, grabbing a burger.

"Does that mean you two are gonna get married?" Tyler asked excitedly and Tony blushed, shaking his head. Tyler pouted and ate his burger, looking over to the sand castle him and Jessica had made.

"I think that maybe if we are together longer, we might." Gibbs said softly, looking over to Tony who smiled. All three sat in silence, eating their dinners quietly. Gibbs looked at his clock after he ate. "Well, Tyler, it's almost eight. You gotta get bathed and ready for bed champ." He said, looking at Tyler. Tyler nodded and smiled, running into the house with the ketchup and mustard. Tony smiled and grabbed the chips and napkins, while Gibbs grabbed the buns and burgers, tossing the plates in the trash.

"Hey, were you being serious about that earlier?" Tony asked Gibbs who turned to look at him.

"About?" Gibbs asked and Tony bit his lip. They put things away as they spoke.

"The marriage thing."

"Well yeah. If we are together for awhile, I'll consider it. I think we will though." Gibbs winked at Tony and Tony blushed, moving to the sink to do dishes. He started them up, washing silverware first. "Oh don't be so embarrassed. I know I'm recently divorced and all, but ya know what. It wasn't what I wanted. What I want, is standing here, with me, in the home that he has welcomed me into." Gibbs smiled, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist as he washed dishes. Tony sighed softly, turning around in Gibbs' arms and kissed his chin lightly.

"Is that so?" Tony smiled. Gibbs hummed softly and brought Tony closer to his body, swaying back and forth. "Oh you like to dance huh?" Tony smirked.

"Oh yes. All kinds of dancing." Gibbs grinned. Tyler laughed, startling both men.

"Do you know the chicken dance Gibbs?" Tyler asked and Gibbs chuckled, dropping his arms and standing in front of Tyler.

"Ty, who doesn't know the chicken dance?" Gibbs grinned. Tyler smirked and starting humming the chicken dance song. Gibbs laughed softly and both Tyler and Gibbs started to dance to the beat Tyler made. Tony smiled at both of them, clapping along with the beat.

"Alright boys, c'mon, time for bed Tyler. Remember, tomorrow both Gibbs and I have to work so Emily will be here to babysit you." Tony said softly, drying his hands off and setting the towel down. Tyler sighed and nodded.

"When can I stay home without a sitter dad? I'm ten now!" Tyler exclaimed, both him and his dad walking towards the stairs, with Gibbs following close behind.

"Once you can prove to me that you can. But you have to be at least thirteen champ." Tony said and Tyler sighed again. "You are sighing a lot more than normal little one." Tony pointed out.

"Well, I am pretty tired. I think that it's all the yawns escaping before it's an actual yawn." Tyler yawned, finally reaching the top of the stairs and going into his room. Tony smiled.

"Alright. Change into PJ's and then bed. I'm gonna let you do it yourself for now on, but only if you prove to me you can." Tony said and Tyler smiled brightly, nodding and getting his PJ's on. Tony and Gibbs both walked down to their bedroom, closing the door lightly and getting stripped down to boxers for the night. Tony had become accustomed to wearing just boxers at night over the past couple of weeks. Tony slid into bed, waiting for Gibbs to come in behind. When Gibbs didn't get in bed, Tony sat up. "Hey what's wrong?" Tony asked and Gibbs bit his lip.

"Well, I..I kind of..." Gibbs looked down and took a deep breath. He looked back up and looked into Tony's eyes, seeing the worry hidden deep. "I want to take things a little further with you. Just a baby step." Gibbs mumbled, he got into bed, but sat up with the blanket covering his feet. Tony sat up next to him and held his hand.

"How much further?" Tony asked softly. Truth was, Tony would be happy if it were just a hand job; he knew Gibbs was nervous.

"Can I show you?" Gibbs blushed. Tony smiled and nodded. Gibbs leaned over to Tony, motioning for him to sit on his lap. As Tony sat on his lap, he gently ran a finger along the waistband of Tony's boxers.

"I will let you go at your speed." Tony mumbled. Gibbs nodded and slowly kissed Tony on the mouth; passion and love fused together into the kiss. Gibbs wrapped his fingers around Tony's hair, gently thrusting upward into Tony's hip. He kissed down his jawline and down his neck, sucking in some spots and leaving tiny nips here and there. Tony gasped when Gibbs bit his shoulder.

"God..." Gibbs whispered against Tony's ear as he gently sucked behind his ear. Tony brought one of his hands to his boxers, palming himself through them as he nipping lightly at Gibbs' skin. Gibbs gently pushed Tony down onto the bed, kissing down his chest and massaging his sides lightly.

"Oh God..." Tony bit his lip, suppressing the moan in his chest and letting Gibbs leave a fiery trail of kisses down his abdomen. Gibbs looked up from Tony's waist.

"May I?" Gibbs asked quietly, gently tugging at the tented boxers. Tony moaned softly, nodding and throwing his back in slight pleasure. Gibbs pulled down the boxers, licking his lips. "Damn Tone. You're bigger than I thought." Gibbs whispered, gently licking the pulsing vein on the underside of Tony's hard cock.

"Jethro!" Tony whimpered. Gibbs grinned slowly, taking in the vision before him; Tony, panting and almost losing it from one small lick. He slowly sucked in the tip and swirling his tongue around it. Tony moaned and trying his hardest not to thrust into Gibbs' mouth. "Jethro please. I'm not gonna- SHIT!" Tony half shouted, covering his mouth. Gibbs swallowed Tony's length whole, hallowing his cheeks as he sucked on Tony's cock. "Oh Jethro!" Tony bit his lip, his head thrown back as the heat and pleasure soared through his veins like a busted damn. Gibbs slowly pulled off of Tony's cock, looking at Tony and straddling his hips lightly. A small line of pre-cum from the corner of Gibbs' mouth glistening softly in the light. Tony whimpered.

"Something wrong?" Gibbs asked innocently. Tony glared.

"Please, finish me." Tony mumbled and brought Gibbs' mouth to his, kissing him deeply as Gibbs reached for Tony's cock and pumped him fast. Tony gasped into the kiss, his release coming fast. "Fuck! Jethro!" Tony whispered as he came fast into Gibbs' hand. Gibbs wiped his hand off on a shirt that was laying on the floor.

"You with me?" Gibbs panted slowly as he tried to catch his breath. Tony nodded and leaned up, taking the rag from Gibbs and cleaning himself up. Gibbs smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips. Tony smirked, pinning Gibbs to the mattress. Gibbs looked up shocked, waiting for what Tony was going to do.

"Now it's my turn, Mr. Surprise." Tony smirked as he crawled down Gibbs' body, gently licking the tip.

"Shit!" Gibbs whispered, leaning back in pleasure.

 _Hello Hello! I hope you enjoyed chapter 6! A few more chapters to go. Read and Review darlings._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend_


	7. Future

_Hello everyone! I've decided for this to be the last chapter of our New Neighbor, New Love story. I hope this is smooth enough for you guys. Thank you for reviewing and reading along!_

 **Five years later...**

Gibbs and Tony danced slowly on the dance floor of the Sierra Hotel's ball room. Gibbs smiled at his new husband, holding him close and entwining their fingers together. Tony smiled brightly at his husband as well, then looking over his shoulder to see Tyler and his girlfriend of two years, Jessica dance together too.

"I love you." Gibbs whispered softly, kissing his husband's lips slowly and softly. Tony moaned softly, pulling away.

"If it wasn't for Tyler, I don't think I would be here with you. Dancing and celebrating our new marriage." Tony smiled fondly, remembering back to about a year and a half ago when Tony proposed to Gibbs.

 _ **Year and a half before...**_

 _Tony bit his lip, pacing nervously in the kitchen. Tyler sat in a kitchen chair, watching his dad pace and sighed._

" _Dad, c'mon. There's no need to be nervous. Gibbs loves us, especially you. He'll say yes you just have to ask him. Please dad?" Tyler pleaded softly. Tony looked over to his son and sat in the chair across from him. He picked up the ring box sitting on the table and opened it, looking at the silver band inside, with the inscription: Love has no shape._

" _Tyler, I'm damn nervous, I don't know how to do it." Tony said softly, still staring at the box._

" _Dad, you're lucky Gibbs isn't here now. He'd head slap you into next week! Remember what he said dad? Don't waste good. It's his rule!" Tyler pointed out and Tony nodded._

" _Tyler, I don't think he'll say yes." Tony mumbled, completely doubting himself. Gibbs slowly walked into the home, being quiet as he could. He stood by the door way out of sight._

" _Dammit dad!" Tyler shouted and Tony gasped, looking up._

" _Tyler Dinozzo! Watch your mouth!" Tony shouted._

" _If you won't ask Gibbs to marry you, then I will ask him to marry you! I thought Dinozzos' were brave, not cowards dad." Tyler crossed his arms and Tony glared. Gibbs chuckled inwardly, smiling._

" _I'm not a coward, I'm just..." Tony paused._

" _Oh Tony, you're being a grumpy guss." Gibbs chuckled, walking into view. Tony and Tyler both looked at each other, and Tyler smirked. Tony shook his head._

" _Gibbs I have a question for you!" Tyler said running towards Gibbs before Tony could grab him._

" _Tyler don't you dare!" Tony ran towards Tyler and Tyler dodged him, making sure to get behind Gibbs._

" _Tony, hon relax." Gibbs said, grabbing Tony's hand and pulling him close, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist. "If you know Tyler's question, why don't you ask it Tone." Gibbs smirked and Tyler smirked, nodding._

" _Yeah dad, you know what my question is, why don't you ask it!" Tyler ran from the area and ran to his room before Tony grabbed him. Tony sighed and looked up to Gibbs, nervously._

" _Well... I... I uh-"_

" _Tony, I know what your question is." Gibbs stated and Tony frowned as he sighed and closed his eyes. "My answer is yes." Gibbs said calmly, kissing Tony's lips briefly, letting it all settle in._

" _You..." Tony paused and watched as Gibbs nodded, smiling. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs.." Tony paused and grabbed the ring box from his pocket, presenting it to Gibbs. "Marry me?" Tony asked and Gibbs nodded, smiling and pulling Tony in for a deep kiss._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Gibbs smiled at Tony, kissing his cheek. "Thank you." He whispered to Tony, hugging him tightly. Tony smiled, bringing himself back into present time and kissing Gibbs softly. Gibbs hummed softly and pulled away, sighing.

"Let's go sit for a moment." Tony suggested and he nodded, following him back to their table with the wedding party. They sat and watched as a lot of people were getting on the dance floor to dance with their significant others. "This is my third favorite moment in my life." Tony said softly and Gibbs turned to him.

"And what would be your first two favorites?" Gibbs asked, squeezing his husband's hand.

"Well the first was Tyler being born. He was here first after all." Tony smirked and Gibbs laughed lightly, rolling his eyes. "My second though is almost a tie between second and first." He said and Gibbs furrowed his brow, trying to think of what it could be.

"Tell me what your second favorite moment would be." Gibbs mumbled, gently kissing his lover's cheek.

"My second favorite moment? Easy. My second favorite moment in time was meeting you at the ice cream shop, getting to know you more." Tony smiled, looking over to Gibbs who smirked and kissed his lips deeply, holding him close as the cheers went around.

 _I know, really stinking short, but I couldn't think of more to put into our story here. Mind is very preoccupied with other story ideas I guess. But keep an eye out for my next story! Love you guys!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


End file.
